


compass

by surgeonofdeath



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Gen, Internalized Homophobia, but its like briefly referenced i guess, i just decided to post it now on impulse lol, i wrote it a few months ago, idk ill tag it anyway better safe than sorry, im not sure what i was really going for with this, not rly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surgeonofdeath/pseuds/surgeonofdeath
Summary: video games, coming out and math worksheets.
Kudos: 9





	compass

**Author's Note:**

> i havent edited this at all so ignore it
> 
> edit: i forgot to add the summary when i first published this LOL u can tell i put 0 thought into it bc the story was already up so i edited it quickly

Luffy thinks, out of all the lives he’s lived, this one is his second favourite. His first being the time he became Pirate King, obviously. 

He had his entire crew with him again. 

After the third or fourth time, Luffy began to realise not everyone remembered. In fact, he thinks he might be the only one who does. 

But hey, he’s okay with that, his friends are still his friends. It’s funny how they stayed the same but Luffy wouldn’t have it any other way. 

It was rare to meet everyone in one run, he thinks back to where he didn’t meet anyone. He liked that life the least. 

“LUFFY!” 

His name. Luffy blinked and cocked his head, looking over at Usopp- oh right, they were supposed to be playing video games in Usopp’s room, “What?”

He had spaced out again, he seemed to be doing that a lot these days. Maybe it was a sign he was getting wise, or something. He’d died in the game, he had to wait for Usopp to die before he could join in again. 

Luffy chucked the controller away. 

“I asked if you, uh,” Usopp rubbed his neck- a nervous habit that he’d carried across lives, Luffy grinned, “If you… could be my date to prom? N-not in a ROMANTIC way, obviously! Just as friends! And if I wanted I could totally score any girl I wanted by just flexing my enormous muscles but uh…” Usopp emphasised that point by flexing and then pulled a weird face, looking like he’d just swallowed a lemon whole. 

“Yeah sure,” Luffy replied easily, turning back to their game, watching Usopp play and sinking further into his beanbag, “You think they’ll have meat at prom?” 

Usopp huffed, looking relieved and yet no less awkward about Luffy agreeing, “Probably not. We could go out for food after though, and invite some of the others.” 

Luffy hummed, “Why didn’t you ask Sanji to prom?” 

His friend stiffened, and Luffy glanced at him but Usopp’s eyes were fixed on the screen, hands shaking, “W-what? Why would I ask Sanji?!” 

Shrugging, Luffy turned back to the game. Usopp would talk about it if he wanted to. 

Silence fell over them, not really an awkward one in Luffy’s opinion but Usopp seemed to think so from the nerves radiating from him. 

Usopp died in the game, a goblin killed him. Oh well. At least Luffy could join back in now. 

“Is it really that obvious?” Usopp blurted and then clapped a hand over his mouth, with an audible slap. “I-I mean-!” 

Luffy cut him off, “I don’t think so, I think it’s ‘cuz I hang around you guys a lot and since I know you.” 

“Are you okay with it?” 

“With what?” 

“With me-“ Usopp’s voice was shaking, “With me being… with me liking _guys_.” His voice was barely above a whisper, and he said guys with so many emotions Luffy couldn’t even begin to decipher them all. Not that Luffy really wanted to, it wasn’t really his business. 

“Yeah, of course. You’re still Usopp and I don’t really care either way.” Luffy patted him on the shoulder and Usopp took a shaky breath. Then they both pretended Usopp wasn’t crying, and kicked some pixelated goblin ass. 

.

“Girls.” 

“Huh?” Luffy cocked his head, looking up from the maths paper he’d been frowning at. Nami was helping him study in Bellemere’s, a coffee shop run by Nami’s mother. 

“I like girls. I’m lesbian.” Nami said, voice like steel. 

“Okay cool. How do I solve this one? The weird one with the a with a small two equaling thingy?” 

“For the last time the ‘small two’ is called _squared!_ ” Nami snapped and then stood up, slamming her hands on the table, “Don’t you have anything else to say?! About how it’s gross or _I’m_ gross?!” 

“It’s gross but so is liking boys. I don’t like girls or boys.” Luffy scrunched up his nose in disgust, staring down at the maths problem. He didn’t get why he had to learn this, he didn’t need it to become a pirate, “I like meat.” 

Nami stares. 

“Oh wait! Does this mean you and Vivi are finally dating? Zoro's been complaining for _months,_ ” Luffy laughed, “It’s really funny. I’ve never seen him this invested in anything except fencing.”

Nami groans, slapping a hand over her face, “I don’t even get what I was worried about. Of course you react like _this._ You’re Luffy, for god's sake.” 

“And you’re Nami,” Luffy replies, and then crumples up the worksheet and throws it out the coffee shop’s open window. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading


End file.
